undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Text
Dean Text is a wrestler from the world of CAW. Dean Text made his CAW debut in PWC (Pro Wrestling Caw) under their first show, Payback, in May of 2017. Dean Text has wrestled for three other promotions: WCCW, YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment), & EWF. PWC (2017 - Present) Debut & Feud with Chris Silver Dean Text made his wrestling debut at PWC Payback (S01) facing off against another newcomer in the business named Chris Silver and defeated Silver with the Dirty Deeds in his debut match. Dean Text would go on to then face Chris Silver in a rematch at PWC Extreme Rules (S01), this time under Falls Count Anywhere rules, only to lose after taking Silver's finisher the Pedigree. Dean's performances against Silver would impress management so much so both he and Silver were granted spots in the next PPV's titular main event, the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. Prior to MITB, Dean would team up with fellow competitors Johnny Extreme & DoggyDog to defeat Silver, Double D, & Travis Blue. At Money In The Bank, Dean Text would fail to win the MITB Ladder Match after spending most of the match brawling with Chris Silver and getting beaten to a pulp with a steel chair by eventual winner Travis Blue. On the Smackdown 50 Sub Special, Max Mercury would request to defend his newly won PWC World Championship against Dean Text after impressing him in his performance at MITB. Dean Text would go on to lose in his first World Title Match against Mercury, following a distraction by Chris Silver (who has since developed issues with Dean due to the amount of attention he's been getting despite winning their last match against each other at Extreme Rules). At Bash at The Beach, Dean Text would make an appearance at the show, even though he wasn't booked, to enact revenge against Silver. Dean would retaliate by pulling Silver off the apron to hit him with the Dirty Deeds and throw him back into the ring to get pinned by Johnny Extreme in a 4 Way Elimination Match to determine the next No.1 Contender to the PWC World Championship. After back to back interference in each other's matches. At SummerSlam, Dean Text would defeat Chris Silver in their third match, settling the feud for now. WCCW (2017) Dean Text would make his debut in the short lived promotion on their final show, Money In The Bank. Dean would compete in the main event, the titular Money In The Bank Ladder Match, where he defeated the likes of Casey Walker, Sean Avery, and three other participants to win the match. Since then WCCW hasn't held another show and has been declared closed down. YWE (2018) UCT Tournament Competitor On the announcement of the second Undiscovered Caw Talent Tournament, Dean Text would be named as one of the 32 participants to take part in this tournament. Dean Text would make it past the first round by defeating the first ever YWE United States Champion Ron Johnson. However, Dean Text would fail to make it past the second after losing to eventual winner Regicide. EWF (2019 - Present) Dean Text would make his debut for EWF at their Oblivion exclusive CPV, Carnage, by attacking the newly crowned EWF European Champion Marquis The Destroyer and setting his sights to win the first title of his CAW career. At EWF Asylum, Dean Text would challenge for the now renamed EWF Global Championship against the champ Marquis The Destroyer & El Rico. Both Dean & El Rico would attack the champ before the match started to try to guarantee a new champion. Marquis would eventually enter the match, but this would prove fruitless after Dean Text hit his Dirty Deeds finisher on Marquis to get the pin and win his first ever championship!!! Championships & Accomplishments EWF *EWF Global Championship - 1x (Current) WCCW *2017 Mr. Money In The Bank